Sai
| affiliation = Happo Navy; Chinjao Family | occupation = Martial Artist (Viz: Fighter) | jva = | gladiator number = 0309 }} Sai is a member of the Chinjao Family and the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. He is also a martial artist who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Sai is a thick built man with shaggy dark hair and sideburns. Despite being built, he does not have defined abs, nor does he have a belly button. He sports a dark cape with a light-colored frill collar. He wears puffy thick-striped pants and dark shoes. He has the number "13" tattooed on his left side just below his ribs, similar to the tattoo of the number "12" his grandfather has, representing that he is the 13th leader of the Happo Navy. Personality He believes in honesty and fairness, as he stood up for Luffy when he was about to be disqualified. Whenever he rejects something, he repeatedly says there is no need for whatever it is, and then turns belligerent toward the person who offered it. Abilities and Powers Fighting Style Little is known about Sai's powers, but he is renowned as a martial artist able to use a technique which generates vibrations. With Boo, he was able to hold back his enraged grandfather, although it is possible that Chinjao went easy on them since they are his grandchildren. Attacks * : The Happo Navy's signature technique: an attack that uses vibrations to break the enemy's armor and weapons. Sai uses it through his foot. Weapons He is seen using a sword when attempting to lunge at Luffy. It is currently unknown how skilled he is at using this weapon. In the fight at Block C, he uses a long spear proficiently. Sai acrobatically hurls himself at his enemy, by balancing on his spear and swinging himself at his in a direction, in a manner similar to pole vaulting. During such an assault Sai can use the momentum to land kicks or other attacks on his enemies. History Dressrosa Arc Sai, Boo, and Chinjao came from the country of flowers to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Luffy defeated Spartan before the competition started, one of the colosseum staff was about to disqualify Luffy. Sai and Boo stepped in and spoke on Luffy's behalf. After Luffy thanked them, Sai first repeatedly said that his thanks wasn't needed. He then suddenly turned aggressive and had to be held back by Boo. Later, when Chinjao was attempting to kill Luffy because of his vendetta on Garp, Sai and Boo held him back before his anger went out of control. Sai and Boo then explained to him that he could just kill Luffy during C block and they also reminded him of their true goal. When block C begins, the Chinjao Family enters the ring, preparing to fight. He is later seen using Hasshoken to easily disarm and defeat another fighter. When Boo was defeated, Sai called out to him in alarm. Trivia *Sai is the third character to give someone the middle finger in the manga, the others being Trafalgar Law and Sanji. References Site Navigation it:Sai fr:Xai Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Happo Navy Category:Chinjao Family Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists Category:Flower Country Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists